headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Tramp Vol 3 9
"Breaking Bath Salts" is the tagline for the ninth issue of volume three of the ''Zombie Tramp'' comic book series published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. The story was written by Jason Martin and Dan Mendoza with artwork by TMChu. This issue shipped with a March, 2015 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Janey Belle goes to sleep in someone's grave in a cemetery and has dreams of the time when she was a high-school student, before becoming a zombie. The following day, she awakens and decides that she needs a long bath. She breaks into the home of a drug dealer named Walt and takes a bath. Walt comes home and Janey makes a quick exit. The bathtub is what Walt uses to cook his drugs, but it is now filled with Janey's zombie detritus. Walt's partner, Dizz Johnson, comes over, and not knowing any better, takes a sample of the tub water particles and smokes it. Walt tries to warn him, but it is too late. Dizz is elated, and tells Walt that whatever he cooked up produced an instant high. They decide to sell this designer zombie drug to their employer, Ortega. Walt tells him that he calls it Bath Salts 2.0. Twenty-eight days later, Dizz Johnson's continued use of Bath Salts 2.0 takes its toll. He becomes a crazed flesh-eating monster who attacks a man on the Tamahawk Bridge. News crews film this bizarre spectacle and it is broadcast live across all networks. Janey Belle meanwhile, continues to make her way across the city. She breaks into the house of some other unsuspecting resident and beheads the homeowner. She then notices a baby lying in a crib, which she takes a liking to. She picks up the child and then takes note of the television, which is broadcasting the Tamahawk Bridge incident. Walt on the other hand, finds himself running dry on B.S.2, but he finds a small volume of Janey's sloughed remains at the bottom of the tub. He whips up a new batch and samples the product, but immediately has a violent reaction. He transforms into a hulking creature who then uses up the remainder of the drugs. This allows Walt to catch Janey's scent, and he now decides that he must find her. Meanwhile at the Comic Planet comic book store - somebody else takes an interest of the episode being displayed on the news. This is Katie Carva, also known as Vampblade. Appearances * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle * Walt * Dizz Johnson * Ortega * George Sumero * Vampblade, Katie Carva * Dick Hardly * None * Humans * Zombies * Michigan :* Detroit :* Comic Planet :* Tamahawk Bridge * Bath Salts 2.0 * Airplane * Bulldozer * Helicopter * Cemetery * Corpse * Dreams * Drug addict * Drug dealer * Eaten alive * Severed head * Transformation * Female frontal nudity * Female rear nudity * Female topless nudity * Profanity * Smoking Notes & Trivia * Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp, was created by writer/artist Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in the first ''Zombie Tramp'' self-published graphic novel in 2009. Copyright Dan Mendoza and Action Lab Entertainment, Inc., 2015. * This series is rated M for Mature. It contains scenes of graphic violence, strong language and nudity. * This issue shipped to retailers on March 18th, 2015. * This issue is UPC barcode 700465772367 00911. * This issue is reprinted in the Zombie Tramp: Breaking Bath trade paperback, which was published in July, 2015. * Colleen Boyd is credited as an associate editor in this issue. * This issue shipped with several alternate covers. The regular cover is by TMChu. This was also released as a risqu variant without soap bubbles covering up Janey Belle's nipples. Another variant is an AOD Collectibles covers, also by TMChu. Another is a Breaking Bad homage illustrated by franchise creator Dan Mendoza. Another is a Vampblade variant by artist Winston Young. * The tagline to this issue is "Breaking Bath Salts". This is a reference to the popular AMC drama series Breaking Bad. The Dan Mendoza variant cover is a pastiche of one of the season one promotional posters featuring Bryan Cranston wearing a loosely buttoned shirt, his underwear and holding a gun. The cover copy on this variant is in the periodic table style used on the TV series. * This is the first full appearance of Katie Carva, aka Vampblade. She made a brief cameo appearance in ''Zombie Tramp'' #8. * The grave that Janey Belle sleeps beneath is Dick B. Felt (1963-2014). * The time between when Dizz Johnson first smokes Bath Salts 2.0 and when he loses his mind is "twenty-eight days later". 28 Days Later is the name of a 2002 British horror film by director Danny Boyle starring Batman Begins actor Cillian Murphy and former Doctor Who star Christopher Eccleston. * The overhead camera view of Dizz Johnson eating a man's intestines is reminiscent of the video footage of the L.A. riots in 1992 when a group of men attacked and brutalized truck driver Reginald Denny. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Shawn Gabborin/Editor-in-Chief Category:Jason Martin/Writer Category:Dan Mendoza/Writer Category:TMChu/Penciler Category:TMChu/Inker Category:TMChu/Cover artist Category:TMChu/Cover inker Category:Dan Mendoza/Cover artist Category:Dan Mendoza/Cover inker Category:Winston Young/Cover artist Category:Winston Young/Cover inker Category:Jason Martin/Colorist Category:Adam Wollet/Letterer Category:Colleen Boyd/Associate editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries